Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a character and villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom, voiced by Tara Strong. Her singing voice is provided by Robin Kimissel. Character History Ember McLain is a hard rocking ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Ember's appearance, song, and character in general, portrays her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two flocks of hair in front of her face which from an angle makes it look like an "m" and purple lipstick. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black, one shoulder, tanktop exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm and one black bracelet on the left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Appearances Making her debut in Fanning the Flames ''with her famous song "Remember", Ember used her abilities and popstar status to dominate the world, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam, which keeps him busy while Ember busies herself with her plans. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights Ember and ultimately gets Tucker Foley to sing on stage. His bad singing causes the hypnotized crowd to stop cheering for Ember, whose powers and flaming hair then fizzle out to nothing as a result. She is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone by Danny, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode ''"13", where she was shown in a line heading directly to the Human World and just as it was her turn to exit the Ghost Zone Johnny 13, Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode Pirate Radio where Ember creates a song that adults get hypnotized by (actually a mellow, ballad version of RemEmber) so that they go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's back". With this, she teams up with Captain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode. She came back in Reign Storm with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In Identity Crisis, Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. In an alternate future (seen in The Ultimate Enemy), Ember is overweight and can no longer sing due to her vocal cords being damaged by Dark Danny. She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future self gave them. She makes a cameo in The Fright Before Christmas as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. In Beauty Marked Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina and later in Prince Aragon's castle ,Sam wore the make-up. In Girls' Night Out, Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men. It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend, and that she has often picked on him for his lack of skill in hunting. She says he cannot find the TV remote. as an example. Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality Ember is a hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure, she obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in The Ultimate Enemy for destroying her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrase such as "dipstick") due to her hatred she shares with Youngblood when it comes to adults, and distressed when things don't go the way she wants (Fanning The Flames). She is not above revenge since in all the episodes she was featured as a villain she has either tried to hurt Danny or anyone who defeated her or annoys her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only for mind control or by changing one's emotions. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a teenager with her own little desires). Powers and Abilities Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show; including: flight, Invisibility, Intangibility, and ghost rays. She also appears to have pyrokinesis, using her flaming hair at least once--adding to her given name. Whenever people cheer for her, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. If people don't chant her name her fiery ponytail goes off, rendering her powerless. She is an expert electric guitar player. In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. This in turn makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson, his "platonic" girlfriend. The effect is broken by the end of the episode, but Danny and Sam fall in love on their own terms at the end of the series. In one of the close-ups of Ember's guitar, a knob can be seen that points to icons representing the special abilities Ember used. The icons shown are: * A music note * A heart symbol (Used for the love spell) * A skull (For the skull beam) * A fist (For the punch beam) * A spiral (For the hypnotizing spell) * A wave (Possibly the generic energy beam) Relationships Danny Phantom She sees him as her main enemy no doubt due to the many defeats he has handed her; therefore she will do whatever she can to stop him from ruining her schemes. Ironically, she actually helped Danny and Sam realize their feelings for each other because of her love spell. In "Fanning the Flames", it is told that she wants Danny and friends as her own slaves. She often refer to Danny as "dipstick". However, her and some other ghosts seemed to feel sorry for him when he was trapped in the Ghost Writer's story. In the Danny Phantom Fandom, she's sometimes paired with Danny. Captain Youngblood They got along due to their hatred towards adults, seemingly getting along because of the childish personalities they both have. When they allied themselves, they apparently had a deal which was broken when Ember accidentally destroyed part of Youngblood's ship, she ultimately abandoned him. Skulker It was revealed in Girl's Night Out that Skulker and Ember were dating. They have a quarrel over Skulker's inability to hunt Danny Phantom or any ghost for that matter and it is unknown whether or not they are still dating. Dark Danny Ember found him the most deplorable ghost in existence and has a personal vendetta on him for ruining her voice and making her fat in the alternative timeline of The Ultimate Enemy. Penelope Spectra and Kitty Ember allied with the two in an attempt to get revenge on men. She and Spectra at first seem to get along but when one thing goes wrong they start to blame each other. Ember bonded better with Kitty as they seem to have an understanding of one another because of the troubles they both have with their respective boyfriends. It may be possible Penelope and Ember can be friends since they both have the same voiceover actress, Tara Strong. Klemper Klemper attempted to befriend Ember at the end of Fanning the Flames, but was unsuccessful since she tried to get him to leave her alone. Trivia * Ember's appearance and powers closely resemble that of the Superman villian Livewire. * Ember has appeared - and had cameos - in every TV movie except for Reality Trip. * In the final episode, Ember helps Danny save the world, with the help of all the other ghosts. * Due to the lyrics of her song, it is believed by some fans that back when she was human, she was once loved but then forgotten, leading to her eventual suicide. She soon wanted all to know it was his loss. * Ember is one of most famous characters of the show (right next to Danny himself, Sam, Dani, & Dark Danny) * Ember is the one character in the show to have her own 3 minute theme song which also turns out to be her first song on the show "Remember." * Ember making Danny fall in love with Sam and thus furthering the Danny/Sam relationship had caused her to become one of the most popular characters on the show, however her lack of furthering the relationship in later episodes and the addition of new ghosts caused her popularity to drop. * Her power may be based off of the song "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child. * Ember states in her first appearance that "The revolution will be televised." External links * [http://www.butchhartman.com Butch Hartman's Official website with Ember's Remember] (under audio, track 24) Category:Villains